puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Voyage (2017)
|date_aired = |attendance = TBA |venue = Yokohama Cultural Gymnasium |city = Yokohama, Japan |liveevent = |lastevent = The Second Navigation (2017) |nextevent = TBA |event = The Great Voyage |lastevent2 = Great Voyage 2016 in Yokohama Vol. 2 |nextevent2 = TBA |event2 = |iwelast = Great Voyage 2016 in Yokohama Vol. 2 |iwenext = TBA |future = |current = }} The Great Voyage (2017) is an upcoming event produced by Pro Wrestling NOAH. It will take place on March 12, 2017 at the Yokohama Cultural Gymnasium in Yokohama. This will be the fourth-six event in the The Great Voyage chronology. Background Storylines The Great Voyage 2017 featured seven professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. and the GHC Heavyweight Champion Katsuhiko Nakajima in a confrotation before their title match}}|188x188px]] On January 7 Katsuhiko Nakajima succesufuly defended the GHC Heavyweight Championship against Takashi Sugiura. After that he was looking for challenger. On January 11 Go Shiozaki pinned Nakajima during a tag team match after the match he announced his goal his to defend the GHC Tag Team Championship but then he does plan to go after the GHC Heavyweight Championship. Nine days later after a tag team match between Nakajima and Akitoshi Saito against Shiozaki and Maybach Taniguchi. After the match Nakajima accepted Shiozaki's challenge. One day later Shiozaki and Taniguchi lost the belts to Masa Kitamiya and Kenoh. After they lost the titles, the title match between Shiozaki and Nakajima was made official. Later in a predule match Shiozaki pinned Nakajima with the Gowan Lariat and Nakajima would get revenge when he and Masa Kitamiya defeated Shiozaki and Taniguchi. the reining GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion with the title belt.}}|184x184px]] On January 21 Hajime Ohara made his first title defense of GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship against Daisuke Harada. After the match Hitoshi Kumano challenged him for GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship which he accepted. On Febuary 1 the match was made official. Later in a predule match Kumano would defeat Ohara dominating Ohara throughout the course of the match On February 7, 2017, Noah announced a business alliance with American promotion Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). On February 14 it was announced TNA wrestler that would take part of the event would be Eddie Edwards, Moose, and James Storm. Also on February 14 it was announced that the Wrestle-1 owner Keiji Mutoh would take part of the event teaming with Naomichi Marufuji. On February 25 it was announced that Marufuji and Mutoh would face on TNA wrestler Moose and the freelance wrestler Kazma Sakamoto (originally announced as KAZMA). Also Edwards will face Atsushi Kotoge and Storm will face Kaito Kiyomiya. XX (Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori) with the title belts}}|194x194px]] On December 24, 2016 Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada defeated Gedo and Jado to regain the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. Two days later Harada and Kotoge vacated the titles due to Kotoge moving to the heavyweight division. Noah then started to allow more freelance wrestlers to wrestled in the promotion. The freelance wrestlers who started to wrestled in NOAH where Rionne Fujiwara, Tadasuke, Hayata and YO-HEY. Later Hayata and YO-HEY and Taiji Ishimori and Hi69 would claimed that they wanted a match for the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. Also Momo no Seishun Tag formally disbanded on February 14, after Kotoge defeated Harada in a singles match. On February 18 Taiji Ishimori and Hi69 defeated Hayata and YO-HEY to win the vacated GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Titles. Ishimori and Hi69 named their team XX. After the match Tadasuke and Harada (who would form a stable with Hayata and YO-HEY) challenged them into a title match for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Titles. The title match was later announced and it was also a predule match between the four. and Takashi Sugiura holding the GHC Tag Team Champions, after Kenoh turned on Masa Kitamiya and alligned with Sugiura.}}|224x224px]] Also on February 18 Kenoh faced Takashi Sugiura where Sugiura came out victorius. After the match Sugiura called out a shot for the GHC Tag Team Championship with his partner being Kaito Kiyomiya. The Pro Wrestling Noah president Masayuki Uchida denied the request stating that on February 24 they would get a match against the GHC Tag Team Champions Kenoh and Masa Kitamiya in a non-title match as originally announced. Later Sugiura and Kiyomiya defeated Kenoh and Kitamiya due to Kenoh turning on Kitamiya and forming an alliance with Takashi Sugiura and, in turn, vacating the GHC Tag Team Champions. It was announced that Kenoh and Sugiura would wrestle for the vacant GHC Tag Team Championships against Kitamiya and Muhammad Yone at the Great Voyage in Yokohama show. All of the match card for the event was announced for the event on Febraury 25. Matches Refrences Category:Events Category:Great Voyage Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Events